Farewell
by Crimson.Haven
Summary: A quick Valentines fanfic for Talon x Quinn. Brought to you by listening to One Ok Rock.


**Farewell**

* * *

He woke from an odd dream.

The warm rays of morning aided in recollecting the creativity of his mind at sleep. He closes his eyes, replaying the scene with better clarity.

A small sparrow, blue and innocent settles upon his hands. Crumbs of stale bread littered his open palm, he knew not why. The young bird pecked and pecked, seemingly eager to take much of what he can offer. He felt the urge to quash it, a very tempting invitation. Yet he does not relent to it, merely sits in silence as the bird amuses itself to the offer of food.

What was the merits in killing such a small thing? There was no need for further bloodshed, especially from one who holds no malice towards him. And so the man sits, contemplating why he let himself cradle such a creature with tenderness. It raised its head, black eyes boring into his confused sepia ones. Its gaze is disturbingly familiar, tugging at heartstrings that had wound inside him.

It gawked much too long for comfort, pecking once more upon the callouses of his hand. It sought his skin, but not enough to summon blood. He arched a dark brow, wondering why such a famished creature evaded the larger crumbs. Was it full? He still had much to offer, why was it suddenly picky?

The sparrows ceased to peck and hops against his hand. There's no merriment evoked from such an action, only a sense of wonder. A soft tune is his reward before flapping its small wings; it turned its back upon him and took off towards the blue sky.

He watched the small bird leave, a sense of emptiness instilling in him. He rolled the leftover crumbs in his hands;dreams are mere dreams, are they not?

 **...**

 _"It won't work."_

The words were out before any thought could have processed it more thoroughly. Wide eyes stared at the ground, unsure at the impact that the they would bring. The world spun around them, zoning in on the meaning of the phrase that had been uttered.

"I'm sorry."

The apology. Must she always apologize? His hands balled to fists, only to relax. What more could he do? He fixed his mask, brown eyes raised to reflect her amber gaze soften, as if truly sorry that she did not want the same string that tied him to her. What now Talon? What will you do now?

"Thank you." As if a blow to his pride, she thanks him. Really now?

He stomps away the distance between them, a fevered gaze hones on her. What was she thinking? Large hands encased her smaller frame, shaking her, asking her. Why why why? Why was it only him that felt this way?

And his answer was there, a fresh wave of tears.

"Why?"

The question hung from his lips.

"I don't want to burden you any longer Talon. It's best not to make it work." She slowly unclasped his fingers from her arms, "It was beautiful. What we had."

What we had, it didn't count. That wasn't something.

"No, you can't walk away." He spat acidly, caging her wrist in his grasp. Anything to hold her back to him. She presses a gentle hand over his own, "Was it not you who has walked away continuously when I held on? I clung to that hope. Every time. I clung to you Talon and now, I believe it's time for me to let go."

Her wrist slips out from slack fingers. Yes, he had walked out on her numerous times, what right did he have to hold her down now?

"Thank you. I know, we tried." She smiled as fresh tears trickled down her cheek. "Maybe, if it had been a different circumstance, things would have been better." She patted his cheek and pressed a soft kiss on his pursed lips.

"Maybe in another life I could be happy with you, Talon."

And like the sparrow he dreamed that morning, she too flew away from his hands.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Brought to you by One Ok Rock's Heartache.

A quick fic that I brewed up while listening to the song. I'm still writing the latest chapter until now. I hope I can get it done within the week.

Happy Valentines everyone. _(Albeit an angsty one)_

 ** _edited March 3 2017, FFnet butchered the sections of the fic._**

 ** _edited April 22, 2017, Better word flow._**


End file.
